


Backstage Comfort

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [58]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Backstage Comfort

You were so pumped after seeing the concert, every moment of it was pure bliss. Not to mention you hadn’t seen Michael in months and you could not wait to go backstage and give him the biggest hug. You thought the entire show had been great, the guys all seemed pretty happy and you missed them. You ran backstage to find Michael. 

You made it past all of the screaming fans and security, and when you saw Ashton you ran to go hug him, “hi Ash! It’s been forever!” 

He smiled and hugged you back, “It has been a long time, but I know who you really want to see.”

You grinned and stood there anxiously, “well, I wasn’t going to say it, but... where is he!”

Ashton pointed to a door, “right behind that door over there, he seemed pretty tired after the show but I’m sure he’ll perk up when he sees you.”

You made a beeline for the door, you could feel your heart beating out of your chest. You mentally prepared yourself to see Michael and have the most loving and warm embrace in the world. As soon as you opened the door you felt your heart drop to your stomach. You heard Calum talking to Michael, “it’s okay man, I doubt anyone even noticed.” You walked up behind them slowly, but only Calum heard you.

 He turned around and motioned for you to come closer, “I know someone who can make you feel better.” 

Michael inhaled sharply, “I doubt that.”

You put your hands over his eyes and whispered, “well then maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

Michael turned around took your hands off of his eyes and then turned around to hug you. He held you tightly and kept crying. Calum, feeling his job was done, slowly backed out of the room. When Michael let go you gave him a quick peck, “what’s wrong?”

He sighed, “I messed up so many times tonight, it was humiliating. A group is only as good as their weakest link, and in the band, the weakest link is me.”

You held his hand and smiled, “Michael, I was in the audience and I didn’t even notice, nobody noticed.”

Michael said in a huffy tone, “that’s not the point! It doesn’t matter if the fans noticed, I mean - it does matter. But what matters more is that I noticed, I know I’m doing badly.”

You looked at him seriously, “Michael, you had an off night, it happens. Besides tonight, when was the last time you messed up a solo?”

He thought about it for a moment and then responded, “I don’t know, five concerts ago.”

You smiled, “and were the guys mad that you messed up tonight?”

He answered quietly, “well, no, they didn’t really care, because we all mess up. But, I care!”

You tilted your head sympathetically, “I know you do, and if you feel you could’ve done better, than you can practice more, but there is no reason to beat yourself about one show. I guarantee if you go outside and ask the fans if they cared that you messed up, they’ll say it was still one of the greatest nights of their life.”

He grinned, “it was a good show, huh?”

You laughed, “yes, it was great! It was amazing, and I am so proud of what you did tonight.”

Michael nodded and kissed you softly, “thank you y/n, I really missed you and your pep talks.”

You kissed him again, “well then, let’s go have a fun night together, shall we?”


End file.
